New items in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear
This is a list of all the new notable magic items in , eleven of which you can import into Weapons Axes * Grubdoubler's Axe +1 (20% chance on hit save vs spells or confused for 3 rounds. +2 to hit and dmg vs humans, returning to thrower, M'Khiin only) M'Khiin starting equipment * Axe of Kruntur (Returning throwing axe, +1 attack per round, 33% chance per hit that the target takes 1 poison damage per second for 2 rounds (Save vs. Death negates), Mkhiin Only) - Kanaglyms * Chill Axe +2 +1 cold (Strength: +1, 2% chance per hit that the wielder will become berserk for 3 rounds) - The Barghest, Boareskyr Bridge * Rhyte's Last Arrow +2 (Returning throwing axe, chance to score a critical hit: +5% with this weapon only, on a critical hit the wielder gains +5 thac0 for 3 rounds, non cumulative) - Sold by Jegg Bastard Swords * Severance +2 (HP +5, 15% chance of draining 1d4 Hit Points from the target and transferring them to the wielder) Clubs * Mosela's Cudgel +2 (saves vs alteration +2, +1 to hit and damage vs constucts) - Purchasable from Herod * Backwhacker (Target becomes unconscious for 2 rounds when a backstab is performed (Save vs. Death negates) -Sold by Waizahb Crossbows * Astral Crossbow +2 (On a crit, target rendered unconscious for 1 round (no save), +4 THAC0 and dmg vs. evil creatures) * Harold +2 (15% chance per hit of casting Doom on the target) Daggers * Gemblade +1 (20% chance per hit a random gem will be created in inventory)- Coast way forest near ambush site * Gemblade +2 (Intelligence: +1) - after using all 20 stacks of Gemblade +1 * Elements' Fury +2 (Deals an extra 1d4 cold damage to fire elementals, Deals an extra 1d4 fire damage to water elementals, Deals an extra 1d4 acid damage to earth elementals, Deals an extra 1d4 electrical damage to air elementals, Damage: 1d4+2, +1 fire, cold, electrical, or acid damage (random)) - water elementals encounter in underground river, dropped by the mage * Dagger of Troll-fighting +1 (Damage: 1d4+1, +1d4 fire) * Acid-Etched Dagger +2 (+1 acid dmg,15% chance per hit target takes 1 point of acid dmg per round for the next 3 rounds ) * Pritchard's Family Stiletto +2 (Armor Class: +2 vs. giant humanoids, +4 THAC0 and +4 dmg vs giant humanoids) Flails/Morningstars * Martyr's Morningstar +2 (Hit Points: -10, On a critical hit, target loses 15% of their max HP) * The Hydra +2 (33% chance per hit of dealing +1d4, +2d4, or +3d4 points of piercing damage) - Free ogres under castle * Blazing Glory +3 +1 fire Immunity to fatigue (10% chance on casting Chant centered on the wielder on each hit) - Mizhena after you save her father during the siege in chapter 11 Greatswords * Sword of Troll Decapitation +1 on critical hit vs troll, gain +1 str for 1 turn, +2 to hit vs trolls, +2 flame dmg vs trolls) - Bronze sentry, repository of undeath * Dragon Blade +3 ( +1 cold dmg, While enraged, the chance to score a critical hit is increased by 10%, Deals an extra 2d4 points of cold damage and slows the target for 1 round (no save) on a crit) - Quest with the Rashemi couple outside underground river, transfers to BG2 in Firkraag's dungeon * Sword of Ruin +2 - Critical Hit Chance: +5%, Deals an extra 2d4 points of slashing damage on a critical hit - Korlasz Family Tomb bottom level behind secret passage Halberds * Storm Pike +2 (15% chance per hit of stunning the target for 1 round (Save vs. Spell negates), On a critical miss, the halberd deals 1d4 electrical damage to the wielder, +1 electrical dmg) * Cold Fury +2 (Each hit slows fire-dwelling and fire-using creatures for 3 rounds (Save vs. Spell negates)+1d2 cold dmg) Katanas * Crimson Dawn +2 (Crit Chance: +5% (with this weapon only), 15% chance per kill of hasting the wielder for 3 rounds) Long Swords * Tongue of Acid +3 (+1d3 acid dmg, 10% chance of slowing the target for 3 rounds (Save vs. Spell negates)) - Deal with demon in Avernus * Voidsword +3 (Strength: -1, The target suffers -1 to Strength for 5 rounds per hit (minimum 1 Strength; Save vs. Spell negates), Does no damage to undead, Bonuses to hit and damage based on Strength do not apply to this weapon) - Crafted from void shard by Jegg in Bridgefort * Spell Breaker +2 (Save vs. Spell: +4 (Wizard Slayers and Inquisitors), +2 (others), On a crit, the target is affected by Dispel Magic) * Aster's Edge +3 (Magic Resistance: +30%, +2 extra dmg vs. fiends) - Caelar's equipment Longbows * Corwin's Bow +1 (Dex +1, 10% chance target is entangled for 3 rounds. Save vs Breath negates, only usable by corwin) - Corwins starting equip * Corinth's Bow +2 (AC+1, on crit the wielder is affected by the Luck spell) - Reward for "The Trial" quest at Dragonspear Castle * Bow of the Banshee +2 (10% chance per hit of casting Cloak of Fear centered on the wielder, Deals 1 extra point of magic damage to panicked targets) - inside the cave in Dead Man's Pass Maces * Cudgel of Montgomer +1 (10% chance per hit of casting Cure Light Wounds on the wielder) * Glimmer of Hope (Wisdom: +1, 10% chance per hit of casting Bless centered on the wielder) Quarterstaffs * Brevin's Quarterstaff +1 (+10 lore, Friends once per day) - Convince Jospil to help you in Ducal Palace * The Uncursed Staff +1 (Strength: 18, THAC0: -2, Damage: 1d6-2) * The Soulherder's Staff +2 (Magic Res: +15%, Summoned spirits gain a +1 to Strength, Damage: 1d6, +2 magic dmg) * Echo of the Fiend +3 (5% chance of triggering a Sunfire spell centered on the wielder, Fireshield Red twice per day) Scimitars/Wakizashis/Ninja-Tos * Eadro's Blade +1 (AC +2 vs. elementals and mephits, A critical hit against an elemental or mephit will instantly banish the creature to its home plane, +2 THAC0 and +2 dmg vs. elementals and mephits) * Bartleby's Wakizashi +1 (Armor Class: +2 vs. slashing attacks (Kensai)) - Dropped from Bartleby in the Three Old Kegs (Baldur's Gate, he will spawn if you pester the lady in the room next to Minsc & Dynaheir) * Dervish Crescent +2 (+1 fire dmg, Movement Speed: +1, 10% chance per kill that the wielder will be affected by Fireshield Red) - Nazramu, genie vendor in coalition camp, available by using spectacles Short Swords * Herdrin's Short Sword +2 (Critical Hit Chance: +10% with this weapon) * Fractal Blade +3 (Whenever the wielder is hit, there is a 10% chance he/she is surrounded by 3 mirror images for 3 rounds, 50% chance per hit of dispelling all illusionary spells affecting the target) - Hidden room in Bhaal's Temple (Forest of Wyrms) * Ophyllis's Short Sword +2 (Immunity to Command, Greater Command, and Power Word (any), 20% chance per hit of casting Deafness on the target) * Vexation +2 (Inflicts 2 points of bleeding damage, Drains 2 points of Strength from the target and transfers them to the wielder for 5 rounds when a successful backstab is performed (non-cumulative)) - Dropped by the Shadowy Figure in the canyon ambush Shortbows * Savage Shortbow +2 (+1 con if you are elf or halfelf,+3 dmg vs orcs, halforcs and ogres) - Purchasable from Herod * Blightbringer +1 (10% chance that the target is diseased (sv vs death negates) losing 2 points of Dexterity (non-cumulative) and becoming slowed for 3 rounds, +3 THAC0 and dmg vs Dwarves and Gnomes) * Fleshripper +2 (5% chance per hit of hasting the wielder for 4 rounds, Movement Speed: +2) - Complete "Skie's gone missing" quest Slings * Firefly +2 (Saving Throws: +2 (halflings), +1 fire dmg) Spears * Festering Spear +1 (Inflicts 2 points of bleeding dmg, On a critical hit, target is diseased (-2 penalty to Strength and Dexterity for 1 turn, non-cumulative)) * Shadowed Spear +2 (AC: +2, 20% chance per hit to teleport to a random enemy and receive a +4 THAC0 bonus for 1 round, 5% chance per hit to teleport to a random enemy and become ethereal for 1 round, Charge abilities: Etherealness) - Reward for "On the Fence" quest at Coalition Camp (Waizahb) War Hammers * Sundermaul +3 (15% chance per hit of target getting -1 penalty to AC for 1 turn (Save vs. Spell negates), 1% chance per hit that an earthquake is triggered, centered on the wielder) * Voidhammer +3 (Strength: -1, the target suffers -1 to Strength for 5 rounds per hit (minimum 1 Strength; Save vs. Spell negates), Does no damage to undead, Bonuses to hit and damage based on Strength do not apply to this weapon) - Crafted from void shard by Jegg in Bridgefort * Dread Hammer +2 (+1 cold dmg, On a critical miss, the wielder takes 1d4 cold dmg, Deals an extra 2d4 cold dmg vs. good-aligned Clerics) Ammunition: * Bolt of Fire +1 (+1d3 fire dmg) - Purchase from Belegarm * Bolt of Ice +1 (+1d3 ice dmg) - Purchase from Belegarm * Bullet of Fire +1 (+1d6 fire dmg, save vs spells for none) - Purchase from Belegarm * Bullet of Ice +1 (+1d6 ice dmg, save vs spells for none) - Purchase from Belegarm * Bullet of Electricity +1 (+1d6 electrical dmg, save vs spells for none) - Purchase from Belegarm * Throwing Axe +1 - Purchase from Belegarm * Throwing Dagger +1 - Purchase from Belegarm * Dart of Fire (+1d6 dmg save vs spell for none) - Purchase from Belegarm * Dart of Ice (+1d6 dmg save vs spell for none) - Purchase from Belegarm * Dart of Acid (+1d6 dmg save vs spell for none) - Purchase from Belegarm * Arrow of Antimagic +1 x5 (Target suffers a 50% chance to miscast spells for next 5 rounds. 1d2 dmg) - remains, repository of undeath * Biter +2 (Returning Dart, 10% chance per hit of reducing target's AC by 1 for 1 turn (Save vs. Breath negates) +1 acid dmg) - reward for "family heirlooms" quest * Void-tipped Arrow +3 (Target suffers -1 to Strength for 5 rounds per hit (minimum 1 Strength; Save vs. Spell negates), Does no damage to undead) -Crafted from void shard by Jegg * Bullet of Darkness +3 *The target suffers -1 to Strength for 5 rounds per hit (minimum 1 Strength; Save vs. Spell negates), Does no damage to the undead) -Crafted from void shard by Jegg * Case of Plenty +1 - Pickpocket Torsin de Lancie Armour Body armor * Corwin's Armor +2 (Movement speed +1, Magic resistance +10%, only usable by Corwin) - Corwin's starting equip * Goblin Leathers +1 (Immune to entangle spell, M'Khiin only) M'Khiin starting equipment * Jegg's Leathers +2 (+20% fire and cold resistance, M'Khiin only) - Jegg * Kruntur's Armor +3 (Wisdom: -1, Immunity to stun) - Kanaglym * Commander's Chain Mail +3 (Charisma: +1, The wearer and any allies within his/her visual radius are immune to fear and morale failure) * Stalwart Scales +2 (Slashing Resistance: +10%) - Sold by Jegg * Mail of the Hallowed Hero +3 (Protection From Evil, Immunity to poison and disease) * Goblin Hide Armor +2 (Constitution: +1, If the wielder becomes poisoned, the armor automatically casts Slow Poison on them) * Raconteur's Regalia (Pick Pockets: +10%, Spellcasting is not disabled) ) - Sold by Waizahb * Changeling's Vest (Polymorph into a bugbear, baby wyvern, or ice salamander three times per day) * Dragonscale Armor (Immunity to poison) - Crafted from dragon scales by Jegg * The Night's Embrace +3 (If the wearer is rendered helpless (e.g. by a Hold Person spell), he/she becomes invisible for 1 turn, Hide In Shadows: +20%) ) - Sold by Waizahb * Bloody Bone Plate +2 (Immunity to backstab, charisma -1) - Dropped by Ferrusk the druid in Underground River * Daeros's Full Plate +1 (Fire Resistance: +40%, Save vs. Breath +2) - Hidden on last floor of Dragonspear Castle, you can find it only after freeing Daeros and possibly Halatathlaer * Elven Chain +1 AC 4 (2 vs. slashing, 6 vs. crushing) spellcasting not disabled - Rhayla Robes * Robe of Arcane Aptitude (Intelligence: +1, Armor Class: 5, Spell Sequencer once per day) * The Ghostdreamers' Robe (Armor Class: 5, Improves casting speed by 1, Vocalize) - Kanaglym (usable only by M'khiin) * Robe of Red Flames (Fire Resistance: +30%, All fire damage inflicted by the wearer is increased by 10%) - Gift from Edwin for solving his problem Shields * Buckler of the Fist +2 (Immune to Hold person) - Purchase from Belegarm * M'Khiin's Buckler +2 (+10HP, M'Khiin only) M'Khiin starting equipment * The Suncatcher +2 (15% chance attacker takes 1d4 points of fire damage and becomes blinded for 2 rounds (Save vs. Spell half and negates blindness), Sunfire once per day) * Shield of Egons +2 (Turn Undead Level: +2 (Priests of Lathander and Undead Hunters), +1 (others)) - quest from the mummy in starter dungeon * Rhino Beetle Shield +2 (extra +2AC vs. missile attacks, Missile Damage Resistance: +25%) - crafted by Jegg * Dragonscale Shield +3 (Save vs. Death: +3) - crafted by Jegg * Steadfast +2 (Hit Points: +10 (dwarves), +5 (others)) - sold by Jegg * The Bloodied Guardian +2 (Fire Resistance: +25%, When the wielder's Hit Points drop below 50%, he/she gains +1 to Strength for 5 rounds) - Dropped by Sentry of Tempus at the end of "Foehammer's Blessing" quest at Dragonspear Castle * Solar Aegis +3 (Constitution: +1, Fire Resistance: +40%) - Caelar's equipment Accessories Amulets * Lon's Amulet - (Bless on wearer, Wisdom +1 to shapeshifters only) - Lon, Iron throne building * Archer's Eyes (Critical Hit Chance: +5% on ranged attacks, Dex: +2 (Archers), +1 (others)) * Amulet of Abnormally Awesome Ankheg Summoning (Acid Resistance: +15%, Summons two ankhegs) - Dropped by Ferrusk * Clasp of Helm (Saves vs. Necromancy spells: +3, Wisdom: +1 (Priests of Helm only), Detect Illusion once per day) * Locket of Embracing (Caster Level: +1 (Clerics and Paladins), Can memorize two extra 1st-level divine spells) * Modron Heart (THAC0: +2 vs. chaotic, Damage: +2 vs. chaotic, Armor Class: +2 vs. chaotic) - From Rakshasa pulled with spectacles in Underground River * Kendra's Chain (Slashing Resistance: +5%) * The Gift (Hit Points: +10, Charisma: +1, Immunity to fatigue, Jaheira only) -crafted by Khalid at the end of "Anniversary Gift" Quest * Heart of the Mountain (Armor Class: +2, Summoned spirits gain +10 Hit Points) - dropped from Hamadryad in Deadman's Pass * Amulet of Protection +2 - Nazramu, genie vendor in coalition camp, available by using spectacles. * Amulet of Whispers (Vocalize while equipped and silence 15' radius 1/day) - Hidden Cellar in Deadman's Pass Belts * Belt of the Cunning Rogue (+15% open locks, +15% disarm traps) - Glints starting equipment * Belt of the Skillful Blade (Slashing Damage: +10% bonus, THAC0: +2 bonus with the off hand (Blades and Swashbucklers only)) - Sold by Waizahb * Cloverleaf (luck on wearer) - Nazramu, genie vendor in coalition camp, available by using spectacles Boots * Ostentatious Boots (Charisma +1)-Lady Area, top floor of 3 kegs * Sidestep Slippers (AC+1, Dex+1, svs vs Invocations +2, monks only) - Purchasable from Jazzrem the calishite in Sorcerous sundries * Soft Feet (Move Silently: +25%, Immunity to Grease, Entangle, and Web) - Sold by Waizahb * Star-Strewn Boots (Magic Resistance: +7%, +15% (Wizard Slayers)) Bracers/Gauntlets * Bracers of Defense AC 5 (Sets armour value to 5) - Purchasable from Jazzrem the calishite in Sorcerous sundries * Bracers of Perseverance (HP+10, on a critical miss, user gets Aid cast on them, monks only) - Purchasable from Jazzrem the calishite in Sorcerous sundries * Bracers of the Shuttered Lid (THAC0: +2 on unarmed attacks, Immunity to blindness, On a critical hit the target is blinded for 2 rounds no save) ) - Nazramu, genie vendor in coalition camp, available by using spectacles * Nimblefinger Gloves (Dexterity: +2 (gnomes), +1 (halflings, dwarves, and goblins), Pick Pockets: +25%, Set Traps: +25%) * Stalker Gauntlets (Dexterity: +1, Hide in Shadows: +15% (+30% for Stalkers), Backstab Multiplier: +1 (Stalkers only)) Cloaks * Cloak of Minor Arcana (lore +10, caster level +1, 10 charges, 1 charge: generate a random arcane scoll of level 3 or below) - Dropped by Poros * Sable Cloak (Cold Resistance: +40%, Immunity to slow) * Crommus's Capelet (Each time hit, there is a 5% chance wearer affected by the Blur spell, Save vs. Ench spells: +2) - from menhirs quest * Cloak of the Beluir Watch (Armor Class: +2 vs. giant humanoids, Hit Points: +5 (halflings)) - Found in burned inn * Cloak of the Gargoyle (Physical Damage Resistance: +5%, Protects against critical hits, Stone Form once per day) * Cloak of the Strange Beast (+1 AC (stacking) -1 Cha) - Worn by ghost ettin Helmets * Peacock Cap (+1 charisma, or +2 charisma if you are a bard) - Purchasable from Jazzrem the calishite in Sorcerous sundries * Silver Circlet (+1 saving throws) - Viconia's starting equipment * Helmet of Dumathoin (physical resistance +3%, +1 con (+2con to dwarves), save vs death +2) - Brother deepvein, dwarvern dig * Crown of Lies (Can memorize 2 extra 3rd-level, 1 extra 4th-level, and 1 extra 5th-level wizard spell, Lore: -30) - Chest in Hephernaan's room * The Guardian Devil (AC: +1, Slashing Dmg Resist: +15%, Piercing Dmg Resist: +15%, Missile Dmg Resist: +15%) * Battle Tankard (Immunity to fatigue) * Helm of Equus (Charisma: +2) * Helm of Unwavering Purpose (Armor Class: +1, Immunity to confusion) * Bard Hat (Immunity to silence and deafness, Bard song effects linger on for 2 additional rounds after the bard stops singing) * Wizzard Hat (Casting Speed: +1, Movement Speed: +2) ) - Nazramu, genie vendor in coalition camp, available by using spectacles. * Headband of Focus (THAC0: +2 (unarmed attacks), Critical Hit Chance: +5% (unarmed attacks), Draw Upon Holy Might once per day) ) - Sold by Waizahb * Circlet of Lost Souls (Caster Level: +1, Summoned spirits are constantly under the effects of the Bless spell) * Voghiln's Helmet (Magic Resistance: +5%, 15% chance per melee hit that humanoid opponents are stunned for 1 round, Save vs. Wand negates) - Voghiln's starting equipment * Circlet of the Cynosure (Immunity to fear, charm, and paralysis) - Caelar's equipment) Ioun Stones * Blood Red Ioun Stone (Dexterity +1, -2 bonus to speed factor) * Trollblood Ioun Stone (Regenerate 1 HP/round, THAC0 +3 against trolls) * Pearly White Ioun Stone (Regenerate 1 HP/5 rounds) * Purification Stone (Immunity to poison and disease, Neutralize Poison once per day) Rings * Barrityl's Burden (ring, Can memorize 1 extra 1st, 2nd, 3rd level spell. -5 thac0 and dmg vs genies, create a random gem or damage the wearer once per day, baeloth only) Baeloth's starting equipment * Ring of Lock Picks (Pick locks +25%) - Purchasable from Herod * Ring of the Tiny Fiend (Fire Resistance: +10%, Cold Resistance: +10%, Electricity Resistance: +10%, Acid Resistance: +10%, Summon 1d4 mephits once per day) -From Zaviak's spectacles quest, 2 creatures fighting, pull the humanoid one * Ring of the Crusade (Armor Class: +1, +3 vs. demons and devils, Saving Throws: +1, +3 vs. demons and devils) - Reward for "Understanding the Crusade" quest at Dragonspear Castle * Ring of Purity (Armor Class: +2 vs. evil creatures, Hit Points: +10, Chant) ) - Nazramu, genie vendor in coalition camp, available by using spectacles * Ring of Regeneration 1 hit every round - Zhadroth Misc * Bag of Holding + All containers - Purchase from Belegarm * Potion of Persuasiveness (+4 charisma, lasts 3 hours) - Purchasable from Herod * Gentrus's Hand Mirror (Identify 3 times per day) - Burned Inn hidden stash * Stone Ally (3 charges no recharge, Summon a lesser stone golem for 1 turn) - Teleria * The Forest Queen's Benediction (Mass Cure once per day) - in a stump container in Dead Man's Pass near Nüber * Flute of the Immaculate Breeze (Zone of Sweet Air twice per day) * Tangled Strings (Dispels confusion effects on a single target twice per day) * Screaming Bagpipes (Sound Burst twice per day, Damage: 4d8 sonic (Jester), 2d8 (others) (Save vs. Breath halves), Special: Deafens for 3 rounds (Save vs. Breath negates), AoE: 30-ft. radius around the Bard) ) - Sold by Waizahb * Wand of Water Elemental Summoning (Summon lesser water elemental for 1 turn) * Scrolls (All remaining lvl 1 to 5 spells, Including some priest scrolls up to lvl 5 - Purchase from Belegarm) Cursed items * The Protector of the Unworthy (Armor Class: +4 bonus vs. slashing attacks, Armor Class: -4 penalty vs. crushing attacks) - Orog and wolves in Dead Man's Pass * Jester's Bracers (Armor Class: 5, Charisma: -1 (except for Jesters), Wearer is forced to tell corny jokes) * Cornugon's Revenge +2 (Regenerate 2 Hit Points every round, Constitution: -2, Wearer cannot be protected from evil) - Dropped in troll battle during the Coalition Camp's defence * Robe of Netheril (Magic Resistance: +50%, Disables spellcasting) - Chest in Hephernaan's room * Gift of the Demon +5 (Breaks after 5 hits) -Zaviak's quest in Avernus elevator room * Gift of the Demon +1 - obtained after using all 5 hits of the +5 version Notable extras All these items already existed in the game, but these are additional copies of them. * Buckler +1 - b1 of opening dungeon * Asp's Nest +1 - tomb in repository of undeath * Ankheg Plate Mail - Sell by Onaroth * Elven Chain Mail - Spider Cave * The Guard's Ring +2 - Pickpocket Torsin de Lancie * Robe of Good Archmagi * Robe of Neutral Archmagi - Dahk Hensleigh if he dies during the siege in chapter 11 * Robe of Evil Archmagi - Kherrium * Ring of Wizardry - Kherrium See also * New items in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition * New items in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear * New items in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Source * A guide to new magic items in Siege of Dragonspear by ajwz Category:Items Category:Lists